Una nueva etapa: ¿La preparatoria?
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Nadie dijo que esta etapa sería fácil. Los cambios llegan y nadie es capaz de evitarlos. Gustos, conocimientos, personalidad, calificaciones, nuevos maestros. estos son solo unos cambios y/o etapas que se viven al entrar al primer grado de Preparatoria. Los jóvenes deberán pasar por cada etapa. Y él, no se librara de todo esto. Bunny. Dip. Creek. Style/Kyman...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola… no debería estar subiendo historia cuando tengo MUCHAS que actualizar pero está la estoy elaborando con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Andy, por lo tanto la historia es 50% mía y 50% de ella :D ¡A leer!_

* * *

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Titulo: **Una nueva etapa: La preparatoria.

**Rating: **T.

**Genero: **Drama/Humor/Romance/Friendship.

**Parejas: **Style. Kyman. Bunny. Creek. Bendy. Dip. Tyde. Entre otras…

**Advertencias: **Ooc de los personajes. Slash/Yaoi. Femslash/Yuri

**Aclaraciones: **No sé si sean importantes de mencionar, supongo que sí:

*Esta historia es una mezcla de Kyman (Pareja que a Andy le fascina) y Style (Pareja que a mí me encanta). Hemos decidido hacer lo siguiente, conforme vaya avanzando el fic, ustedes –Los que lean la historia- deberán elegir cual quieren que sea la pareja oficial. La pareja que gane será… pues la oficial.

*En el fic ninguno de los protagonistas se conocen (Stan. Kyle. Cartman y Butters) se conocerán entrando a la Preparatoria. Todos tienen 16 años.

*Las personalidades llegaran a ser muy Ooc, especialmente las de Cartman y Stan, los cuales los hicimos algo diferentes a como son en la serie o en la mayoría de los fics.

Creo que son todas, cualquier duda con gusto se las aclarare. El hecho de que ambas seamos las autoras no significa que no aceptemos ideas, críticas o sugerencias. Todo será bienvenido :3 Bueno ya no los distraigo ¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo uno.

**Kyle Pov.**

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es aquel techo blanco que posee mi habitación. Lo mismo de siempre, nada nuevo. Escucho el cantar de las aves que pasan por los aires. El sonido de las pocas gotas de agua que aun caen después de la lluvia que hubo la noche anterior. El sonido de la licuadora proveniente de la cocina, seguramente mi madre está preparando el desayuno o que se yo. Dirijo la mirada al reloj que está colocado encima del mueble de madera que se encuentra al lado de mi cama, las ocho y media de la mañana ¿A qué hora se supone que entro al colegio? Ah sí, a las diez.

Me pongo de pie con todas las ganas del mundo –nótese el sarcasmo- y camino a paso lento en dirección al baño. Una vez dentro me miro en el espejo, las mismas ojeras negras que tengo desde hace un mes, no debería desvelarme tanto. Abro el grifo del agua caliente, me despojo de mis ropas y una vez, considero el agua este a una temperatura perfecta me meto bajo el agua sintiendo cada musculo de mi cuerpo relajarse ante el contacto del liquido con mi piel.

Hoy inicio el primer grado de Preparatoria, lo cual me emociona, pero por otro lado me hace sentir nervioso. Y más, si considero el hecho de que ninguno de mis antiguos compañeros o amigos va a estudiar conmigo. Eso me hace sentir como una mierda. Por lo menos me encantaría que uno, aunque no le hablase antes, estuviera ahí, pero no, todos decidieron irse a escuelas particulares.

Al principio, le roge a mis padres para que me mandasen a una escuela así, pero claro, tenían que salir con su: _'Las escuelas de gobierno son mejor que esas escuelas particulares'. _Francamente, no les veo la diferencia.

He escuchado rumores, que a las escuelas particulares solo asisten personas de la alta, y no es que yo y mi familia seamos de clase baja, al contrario, nuestra economía es excelente. Sin embargo, también he escuchado que esas escuelas son más propensas a que sus alumnos sean unos completos drogadictos y alcohólicos. Los profesores no les brindan la mayor educación posible, para acreditar la asignatura solo bastaba con darle una buena faja de billetes al maestro/maestra y listo. Eras un alumno de excelentes calificaciones.

Deje de divagar, cerré el grifo del agua y tomando una toalla comencé a secarme el cuerpo. No puedo quejarme, al fin de cuentas ¿Es escuela no es así? Malo que me hubieran mandado a la militarizada –como mi padre lo había sugerido hace tiempo- o a la marina. Eso de estar recibiendo ordenes no es lo mío, mucho menos el ejercicio.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí al armario, sacando de este la habitual ropa que suelo usar: Unos pantalones de mezclillas verdes. Una sudadera naranja con bolsillos al frente. Botas cafés cortas. Un par de guantes verdes, una bufanda del mismo color y mi inseparable ushanka, igualmente… verde. Visto mucho de este color y ni siquiera es mi favorito. Prefiero el color negro, me hace acordar a mi vida.

Una vez 'arreglado' tome mi mochila y baje a la cocina, efectivamente, mi madre se encontraba elaborando el desayuno. Mi hermano menor Ike, se encontraba sentado en el sofá esperando a que la comida estuviera lista, veía con aburrimiento la televisión, el programa este de las chicas súper poderosas, al parecer había una maratón.

Mi padre no estaba, seguramente ya se había ido a su trabajo, olvide mencionar que es dueño de la compañía musical "Broflovski". Lo sé, nombre original. ¿Sí? Pues se los digo, mi padre es dueño de esa compañía, al parecer la fundó hace unos pocos años pero para él, es como si ese fuera el legado de la familia. Inclusive me ha empezado a enseñar, como ser un buen 'Líder' y 'Ejecutivo' A mí no me interesa ser nada de eso, me gustaría dedicarme a otra cosa, de preferencia, algo relacionado con las Artes.

-Ya está el desayuno.- La voz de mi madre hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, la mire de reojo, su expresión somnolienta me daba a entender que otra vez se la había pasado discutiendo con mi padre. ¿Hasta cuando las cosas van a seguir así?

Mi hermano apago el televisor y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, comenzando a engullir los hot cakes, como si de una serpiente atrapando a un ratón se tratase. Me senté a su lado y comencé a comer de manera lenta, como siempre lo he hecho.

Mi madre se sentó de igual manera tomando un vaso de… ¿Jugo de naranja? Creo que eso era, se veía muy amarillo el líquido.

Silencio.

¡Oh bello y encantador silencio! Las manos me temblaban y mi mente me pedía a gritos decir algo pero no podía, debía controlarme. Y no actuar impulsivamente. Termine lo más rápido posible y sin decir adiós –solo me despedí de mi hermano- salí de la casa permitiendo que mis pulmones se inundaran del aire puro y fresco. Amaba el olor a tierra húmeda, el olerlo me hacía sentir mejor, extraño, pero no me interesa. Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, nada nuevo. El mismo vecino de siempre regando las flores de su jardín. El perro correteando al gato del vecino. Creo que lo único nuevo en este día será mi entrada a la Preparatoria.

Con solo pronunciar esta última palabra, sentía un escalofrió recorrer mi columna vertebral. Estoy iniciando una nueva etapa, etapa que no compartiré con algún compañero o amigo. Sabía que tenía que rogarles más a mis padres.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi nuevo destino. No había marcha atrás. No podía ir y decirle al director de la secundaria '¿Sabes qué? Quiero repetir año' No, eso no sería nada agradable, aparte sería algo muy estúpido. Mantenía la mirada fija al frente, logrando visualizar un edificio amarillo, no tenía que leer las grandes letras pintadas en blanco que decían "Preparatoria de South Park" para, efectivamente, saber que ese era el lugar.

No debería sentirme nervioso, es decir, todos los alumnos de primero debe estar en el mismo estado que yo, o eso pensaba hasta que puse un pie dentro del lugar y vi a todos con alguien más, platicando de 'X' cosa. Trague en seco esto significa que… ¿Soy el único solitario? ¡Genial! Nada me hace más feliz.

Camine en dirección al lugar donde se formarían o nos formaríamos todos los alumnos del primer grado. Todo bien, mientras no haga el ridículo, todo bien, digo esto porque tengo la amada y agraciada costumbre de caerme a cada rato. Creo que debo ir con un doctor.

Una vez formado mire a mí alrededor, arrepintiéndome al instante de hacerlo. Ahí estaba él, con esa maldita sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro, platicando con otras personas. Sabía que él estudiaría aquí, lo sabía y esa era la principal razón de mis nervios.

¿Quién no estaría nervioso/a de ver de nueva cuenta a la persona de la cual estuviste enamorado por dos años y a la que te le declaraste pero te rechazo y encima a la que le mandaste dos o tres cartas cursis y baratas de amor? Definitivamente mi estadía en la Preparatoria sería incomoda.

Sentí como todo a mí alrededor desaparecía cuando note como su mirada cruzo con la mía. Todo se detuvo y el silencio inundo el lugar. Sería un día muy largo, y más, al escuchar que él y yo estudiaríamos en el mismo salón de clases. ¡Gracias dios!

* * *

_Bien ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Tal vez este capítulo no dice nada de la trama pero era necesario escribirlo que supieran como es un día normal para nuestro protagonista, que creo que es más que obvio que es Kyle ¿Verdad? ¡O si! El será la manzana de la discordia para nuestro triangulo amoroso (?) Bien, ahora haremos una pregunta y de su respuesta depende el rumbo de este fic, daremos algo de Spoiler con esto pero es necesario. ¿Qué papel debe tomar Stan en el fic?_

_*El del chico del cual Kyle estuvo enamorado, que lo rechazo pero que poco a poco se va dando cuenta de sus sentimiento por él. O…_

_*El mejor amigo del primero, él se llevara pésimo con Kyle pero poco a poco se irá enamorando de él._

_¡VOTEN! Digo si quieren verdad. Por el que no voten, ese será el papel de Cartman así que piénsenlo bien. En fin, creo que es todo, pero como dije, cualquier duda díganla y la responderemos. También diré que no solo nos vamos a enfocar en el romance, no, porque como el título lo dice, nos enfocaremos más en los cambios que se viven en una nueva etapa como lo es la vida Preparatoriana (?) Ahora si nos vamos ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡Gracias por leer! _


	2. Nota

¡Hola! Los saluda Andy ¡Mucho gusto! Nayelly me dijo que yo escribiera esta nota. NO ES CAPÍTULO ES NOTA. Por parte de las dos. Hacemos esto porque ya mero salimos de vacaciones ¡SIIIIII! Y yo me iré de viaje, entonces no sabemos cuándo vamos a actualizar :'( Antes que nada queremos agradecer a todas las personas que han votado… WOW UN CAPÍTULO Y sesenta y tantos comentarios. Eso es cool :B. bien, lo que tenemos que decir.

1* LAS VOTACIONES ESTAN CERRADAS, ÚLTIMO COMENTARIO A VALORAR ES EL DE: **Jose-EATER. **Ya no se valorara algún otro review, hemos decidido dejarle hasta ahí. Aun no sabemos qué pareja es la ganadora porque no hemos contado los votos, y NO lo vamos a decir hasta un poco más adelante del Fic, vamos a poner como pareja oficial a la pareja que más votos obtuvo, esto es para que sea justo.

2* Hubieron unos que otros comentarios, creo que solo 4 o menos, que nos pusieron que si el fic llega a ser Style, los que votaron por Kyman no lo van a leer, y si gana el Kyman los que votaron por Style, tampoco lo iban a leer. Bien, debo decir, que ADELANTE, nadie los va a obligar a leer, esto lo hicimos para que sea de preferencia de los lectores. La pareja con más votos, es la ganadora, así de simple.

3* Nos llamo la atención que la mayoría de los comentarios hayan sido de personas que no tienen cuenta, es gracioso, no sé si comprendan lo que tratamos de decir XD.

4* De la pareja que no gane, haremos un one-shot especial, pero creo que eso lo veremos después.

5* Si alguien quiere que le escribamos un one-shot de la pareja que quieran ADELANTE, con gusto lo haremos. Yo no he creado mi cuenta en fanfiction, pero Nayelly me prestara su cuenta, por si tienen algún pedido Kyman u otra pareja. :D

¡Gracias a todos por sus votos y comentarios! Realmente se los agradecemos, les daría una taza de chocolate a cada uno pero no jajaja. Saludos a todos. :D

***Agradecimientos especiales a:**

*Estela Holmes.

*Dn.

*Kurumi2413Keehl.

*Coyote Smith.

*Luis Carlos.

Ahora si ¡Hasta la próxima! Nos leemos pronto (¿?)


End file.
